Unwell
by Xazz
Summary: Train. Crowded. Breakdown. Stuck. Touching. -oneshot-


Kinkmeme prompt: Train. Crowded. Breakdown. Stuck. Touching.

Title has nothing to do with the story, just the song I had on loop while writing this.

* * *

><p>The moment the lights winked out there was a moment of stupid chaos that made Malik mutter under his breath. It was like high school all over again and as soon as the lights went out a few people screamed like six year olds. Once people got a grip there was the flicker of cellphone lights flashing across the train and a few people even had flashlights, but in the crowded environment of rush hour commuter traffic light never got far.<p>

He squinted when one light appeared next to him. His eyes were already used to the darkness and this new bright white light made his retinas throb. "Blackout," Altair said looking at the phone, fingers pressing buttons quickly.

"What are you suddenly omnipotent?" Malik asked him sarcastically shifting so he was leaning against the wall and had a little more space between himself and Altair who he was practically pressed up against because of the sheer amount of people crammed onto the train during the height of rush hour as people tried to get to work on time.

"I don't have service," Altair said.

"We're in a tunnel Altair, of course you don't," Malik rolled his eyes.

"I always have service," and Malik but back a comeback since it was true. Whatever alien service Altair had his phone always had service no matter what even if they were in the middle of fucking nowhere. He refused to tell Malik how it was possible too. "If I don't then all the power's off," he twisted his head and gently pushed the guy next to him away before turning his phone off so there was no more light. The visibility around them in the cramped space was reduced to about a foot as the guy turned his back on Altair.

Others quickly came to the same realization Altair had and knew there wasn't much they could do until the power came back on besides talk to each other or fiddle on their phones. About half the lights that were on flicked off as people tucked their phones away and tried to hold tight till the train would get moving again. This lowered the light even more till it was almost pitch black in the train except for a few flashes further down the car.

The car grew warm relatively quickly from so many bodies in such a cramped space and Malik tried to ignore it leaning against the window of the rear of the car looking out into the darkness of the window a few inches from his head. He pursed his lips in annoyance, he was going to be late to this fucking interview, no two ways about it. Worst part was that he couldn't actually blame it anyone either since he knew a storm had been brewing outside when he and Altair had walked down through the stairs to the subway platforms.

His eyes flicked up when he felt something touching him. Not invasively or like another passenger would, but he just felt a few fingers wrap around his own, fewer then one would expect at that. There was no ring finger so Malik knew exactly who the hand belonged to. "What are you doing?" he asked not sounding impressed. He was slowly getting crankier from the entire situation.

"Don't use that tone, I didn't do anything," Altair spoke softly and pulled himself closer to Malik.

"But if you could you would have," Malik muttered and Altair chuckled as he twisted their fingers together more firmly. "I don't hear a denial."

"Why would I stop a train if I knew you were on it? I have no desire to die," Malik could only see his grin because of their proximity though his eyes were still gone in the shadow of the knit beanie he always wore. Or almost always wore since if it wasn't that it was one of his hoodies, which he had about a million of.

"Because you like to piss me off," Malik informed him noting that the two were keeping their voices down so those around them wouldn't hear.

"I do," Altair grinned at that, "But that's just because it's. So. Easy," he purred leaning close to brush his lips against Malik's. "But even if I could I wouldn't do it today. You really would kill me if I made you miss this interview."

"Yes, yes I would," Malik agreed without the slightest bit of reserve.

"You don't sound sorry in the slightest," Altair practically whined, rather pathetically too.

"I don't like living off ramen okay?"

Altair snorted, "You are vastly underestimating noodles," he informed Malik and squeezed his hand.

"I'm going to have blood pressure like my father by the time I turn twenty-five at this rate," Malik gave him a look though it was more or less lost because of the darkness.

"I think they taste good," was all he said in response and Malik had to try really hard from not rolling his eyes.

"Such an eloquent speaker."

"I leave the talking to you," he said with a slight nod and leaned his forehead against Malik's. "You're much better with your mou- at talking than me."

"You are so lucky you didn't finish that sentence," Malik all but glared at him, which was hard since he could barely see Altair despite him being _right in front of him_, and even if he could he'd be all cross-eyed.

That just got a chuckle out of Altair. The man knew how to push his buttons but the temper that normally made others at the least advert their eyes or at best cower he just shrugged off. He wouldn't admit it was one of the reasons he both liked and hated Altair since _nothing_ Malik did when he acted angry affected him. Most of the time though it was a very attractive trait. This was not one of those times. "It's true though."

Malik growled at him, "Careful what you say next."

"I wasn't planning on saying anything," he replied before turning away to push back at someone who'd bumped into him in the dark. They didn't speak again Malik trying to will the power to return and enjoying the added warmth Altair's nearness brought to the already fairly warm car despite the fact that it was cold outside and topside on the sidewalk. Altair didn't remove his hand from his but did use his other to slowly trace the line of buttons down Malik's shirt, toying at each button and looking at Malik impishly. It just got him a warning look from the crankier party.

The minutes stretched and the few lights danced across the top of the car though none of them were actually close enough to illuminate them, leaving the entire place almost pitch black. "What are you doing?" Malik growled softly when he felt Altair's free hand on his hip pulling at his tucked in shirt and sliding it under to touch his skin.

"My hands are cold," he said in practically an apologetic whine.

"Yes they are," Malik hissed and pressed away from the invading hand, it was like a fucking ice cube. It didn't get the desired effect, which was to make Altair stop, instead he continued and let go of Malik's hand to undo one of the lower buttons on his shirt. "Stop that," he snapped trying to push Altair away though it did very little good, they were in a crowded subway car and Altair wasn't exactly some wimp who would just be pushed away.

"Shhh," the sound was barely above inaudible and it was only because they were so close that Malik even heard him at all. Malik went to say something anyway but found he couldn't since his lips were suddenly preoccupied with another pair pressed against them. He shivered when one of Altair's cold hands touched his face, cupping his jaw, the other (which wasn't as cold) unbuttoned a few more of the buttons of his shirt before running along his stomach. After a few seconds a single finger settled to circling his belly button. He had to hold back an unmanly giggle since it tickled and once again tried to shrink away from Altair.

The hand on his jaw moved down his neck and pulled at the tie around his neck, loosening it before attacking the buttons at the top of his shirt, both hands working till his dress shirt was open. "Altair," he tried to growl, "What are you do-" he had to clamp his mouth shut though when an icy finger ran over one of his nipples and made him shutter. "Stop," he muttered through his teeth though it was half hearted. Why was he doing this? Here of all places he wanted to get physical.

"Nope," he shivered at the feeling of Altar's breath in his ear, hands on his hips possessively his thumbs rubbing circles into the flesh around his pelvis.

"Why are you doing this _here_?" he hissed quickly before once more having to keep his mouth closed to not make a noise as Altair kissed his neck and ran his tongue along his jugular, tracing it up to his jaw. His breath hitched and he brought his arms up despite his previous statements to wrap around Altair's neck pulling off his dumb hat so he could bury his fingers in his hair.

"_Why not?_" was his delayed reply, in Arabic no less and it made Malik's stomach turn over. He fucking _loved_ when Altair spoke Arabic, it didn't happen often but when it did it never failed to turn Malik on something fierce. "_You like it anyways,_" he purred. He tried to deny it but Altair was kissing him again and his knee slid between Malik's legs pinning him and making his heart skip a beat. He released Malik's mouth as one of those hands of his slid down his stomach and pressed against his crotch. Malik's head tipped back and he let out a soft sigh trying not to make to much noise. It might have been dark but being blind didn't equal being deaf.

"Stop," Malik said from around his teeth. Thankfully Altair did so leaving Malik only a little hard and feeling extremely irritated he wanted more. He tried to remind himself he really didn't want to do _this, _not _here _at least around all these people. It was horrifying that he found he realized at the moment he was having a hard time caring because Altair's hands were warm now and they blazed trails of fire across his skin leaving Malik to wonder if it was really warm in the car or if it was just him.

A grunt escaped Altair's lips when Malik returned the favor of lips on skin as he found Altair's neck with his mouth. His hands left the other man's hair to unzip a bit of his jacket to get better access to his collar bone which he bit and Altair leaned against him knee pressing up against his fledgling erection. A red flag went up in Malik's head; this needed to stop before they were rutting against this wall. For one the thought mortified Malik beyond anything, for another he'd have to explain why he smelled like sweat and sex to his hopefully future employer. He didn't look forward to that.

But he never got a chance to tell Altair to stop because suddenly he was pulling away and blindly buttoning Malik's shirt up to his throat and fixing his tie. "Now what are you up to?" he asked only slightly out of breath.

"Nothing," and Malik knew he was smirking though he couldn't see his face. Scared lips were pressed against his briefly before like god damn magic the lights above flickered on and power returned.

"You sure you aren't omnipotent?" Malik asked when Altair pulled away. The other man just chuckled leaning down and picked his beanie off the ground where Malik had shoved it and pulled it back over his brown hair. "Or maybe psychic perhaps," he pressed as the train started to once again pick up speed through the tunnel.

"No, nothing like that," Altair grinned at him, "I just have impeccable timing and really good luck," and he reached for Malik's hand again with that hand of his with only four fingers.

"Might as well be psychic," Malik claimed. Altair laughed softly as the train decelerated and they came to a stop at the nearest platform.

-fin-


End file.
